Percy Jackson and the Mystery of Chaos
by voidheartMC
Summary: A teen gets set to Camp Half-Blood and turns out to be a child of chaos but he has a liking to Five nights at Freddy's so will he survive a quest to save Annabeth and Piper or will he be killed by his own creatures read to find out


What's up everybody It's Void here and welcome back to the altar for another story. this one is called Percy Jackson and the mystery of Chaos, and I am sure you have read the blood of Olympus, but if not then spoiler alert Leo dies for about two chapters then came back at the last chapter because some B.S. about a cure Apollo came up with, anyway lets get to it

-Somewhere in New York-

"AAHHHHH!" A teenager woke up screaming. "What? Oh just another nightmare."

He got up and looked around his hotel room and sighed, he was almost to the camp. He walked over to the table that had a few things scattered on it, a letter that he took from a Roman that told him to come to this camp for people like him, a notebook with random drawings in it, a Tshirt, and an Ipod with a horror game cover. The Teen grabbed the shirt and put it on and realized that it was his Five nights shirt and just chuckled at himself, he needed to have something else besides horror game related clothes. He put the letter and notebook in his backpack and grabbed the Ipod and put it in his pocket. he put his bag on after he brushed his teeth and put his stuff away and left to the front desk and checked out. After that he walked out and caught a cab to the road close to the camp and paid him some money and climbed to the top of the hill. before he got to the top he made sure he had his gloves on and bandana on covering his scars on his face and hands.

'Well here we go.' He thought as he started up the hill.

-CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

Percy was teaching sword fighting lessons for his last year for a long time. he was having a great time and saw Jason finishing up his own lesson and looked at Annabeth to see her at the canoe lake he turned and saw Nico sharpening his sword with Mrs. O'leary running after a shield that he threw then he took a final turn to see Piper chasing the Stolls for one of the pranks they pulled. "Well I sure am going to miss this place."

"I hear you there." Jason said as he walked over with his sword in it's sheath.

"Hey Jay whats up?"

"Nothin much but it's almost time for dinner but one more duel would be fun."

So at that moment they got into their stances but stopped short because they heard something. 'Be prepared.'

"What was that?" Percy asked as he looked at the top of Half-Blood hill to see someone standing there "What's going on here?"

"I don't know Perce but lets find out who that is at our camp." Jason said as he sheathed his sword.

As they ran to the top of the hill they caught the attention of their friends and Annabeth ran to get Chiron when she saw the others running to find out who the person was and Nico was making sure Mrs. O'leary would stay when he went to follow the others.

"Chiron come here quick." Annabeth said as she entered the Big House.

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron asked as he entered the room in his wheelchair.

"There is someone at the top of the hill."

"Well lets go meet them."

-At the Top of Half-Blood hill-

The teen was standing at the top petting the dragon while the small group of people ran up and the two in the front had swords in their hands but they must have had be practicing because they had a look of curiosity and when they got to the top his face was still covered by his garments and he had sunglasses on.

"Who are you?" The Blonde teen asked catching his breath.

"My name's Anthony but my friends use to call me Shade." The teen replied as he sat down and started to draw the whole valley in his notebook.

"Well hello Shade my name is Percy." the dark haired boy smirked and walked up to him and offered a hand to help him up. "Strange Peleus normally doesn't let anybody touch him that he does not know."

"Percy I see you have met a new camper correct?" a man that was half horse galloped up with a blonde haired girl that was the same age as this Percy character, 18, maybe? "Hello, my name is Chiron, trainer of heroes, may I ask you what your name is young man?"

"Anthony, but my friends used to call me Shade." Shade replied now standing and put his notebook back in his backpack and he had his hoodie partially unzipped so the others saw his Shirt but all they saw was 'ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?'

The blonde boy noticed it and asked. "Whats that mean?"

"What"

"Your Shirt, what does that saying mean?"

"Oh I see, here let me show you." Shade unzipped the hoodie more to reveal the whole Fazbear gang on his shirt with the logo Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Oh that must be that horror game that I have heard about a lot." An olive skinned teen with a silver skull ring and a black sword at his side said walking forward with a smirk on his face, "Hi names Nico."

"Nice to meet you Nico."

"Well Mr. di angelo give the new camper some space besides it's just about time for Dinner and Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper will help me introduce him to camp." Chiron said as Nico walked off to join the other cabins at the dining pavilion.

"Nice to meet you Shade my names Jason." The blonde one said as he shook hands with him and a girl with brunette hair with kaleidoscope colored eyes walked up to him and said.

"Hi my name's Piper, it's nice to meet you Shade."

"Hello my names Annabeth." The blonde with grey eyes said as she walked next to Percy and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Well Shade lets show you around camp, well for starters this is CAMP HALF-BLOOD a place where demigods stay to train for battle against monsters."

**TIME SKIP**

After they gave him a tour they went to the dining pavilion for dinner and Shade sat at the hermes table since he was not claimed yet, and it was just a very quiet, uneventful diner, Shade looked around and saw Nico gossiping and laughing with a blonde teen that looked about two years older, he saw Percy talking with Jason and it looked like it was battle strategy for something because he was using water to make what looked like a battle map, and he looked over to one of the other tables to see annabeth and piper both talking , then he saw a girl looking at him from across the pavilion just smiling at him and he suddenly felt nervous. one of the boys at the table saw his discomfort and said, "Don't worry dude that's jessica, she just likes to stay to herself normally but she never stares at someone like that," then he realized something and said, "She must like you."

Shade just looked at him skeptically, "I don't know, she can't even see my face, how can she already have a crush on someone she doesn't even know too well?"

Then the boy turned to look at him and said. "Well don't be surprised about it, by the way my names Connor."

"Nice to meet you Connor, i'm Anthony, or Shade whichever is easier to remember."

After they finished dinner they went to the fire pit to have the campfire. and while we were singing a symbol appeared over his head, he looked up to see an ∞ hovering above his head, from across the ring he heard Chiron gasp, "It can't be." but he said this under his breath and nobody but Shade and Annabeth who was sitting next to him. "Everybody to your cabins now, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Shade stay here."

"Chiron, what is going on here?" Percy asked when they were the only ones in the amphitheater.

"That symbol is very ancient and I didn't think it could be possible." Chiron said rubbing temples.

"Chiron what is that symbol?" Annabeth asked obviously getting worried.

"Yeah Chiron what is it." Jason asked looking at Shade.

"It is the symbol of the great Chaos, god of the void."

"What does that mean?" Shade asked as the symbol disappeared from above him.

"Well for starters you don't have a cabin and there is extra room in the Big House for you until we build one but there is something that you need to see." Chiron replied as he walked out of the amphitheater. They all started to follow him but he turned around and said. "Only Anthony will be following me the rest of you get to bed, lots of training tomorrow." then they just started to head off to their respective cabins.

"What is it that I need to see Chiron?" Shade asked when they made it to the Big House.

"Well young man, seeing as you are the only living son of chaos you have only two ways to learn how to control your powers," Chiron stopped to squeeze into his wheelchair that was enchanted. "One being you have to learn about them yourself which is severely difficult, or you can read these." He finished as he opened a door to reveal a small library with tons of old books.

"What is this?"

"These are scrolls that Chaos wrote for his possible demigod children, it contains how to use and control their powers."

"Amazing, I can create things out of thin air." Shade said out of amazement.

"Yes take a few with you and study them tonight."

"Ok Chiron, thank you." He replied as he took the book he was holding.

**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY**

Percy was up and in the sword arena early and he noticed that one of the lights in the big house was on and saw a silhouette inside and he was that the person was holding a book and he turned to one side of the room and put the book down and walked out of his room. a few minutes later the teen from the day before walked out with his hoodie and bandana with his gloves on and he walked over to the arena where Percy was at then he regarded him and Percy stood up and said. "Well you probably need a sword right?"

"No I already got one, Chiron let me get one last night." Shade replied as he tapped his sheath at his side.

"Oh Ok then. Well lets start with some basic stances and light swordplay." Percy said as he got into a fighting stance, then added. "Oh and don't worry about hurting me with the sword I can use water to heal."

"Ok then." Shade said as he pulled out his sword which he had the name engraved on the blade it said:Κόσμοςδιακόπτη , δήμιος του μανία.

When Percy saw the blade his eyes grew wide at the site of the black blade. "What is that?"

"I call it, Worldbreaker, Executioner of Fury, a little bit of my powers can make something like this." Shade said as he handed it to Percy.

"This is amazing." Percy exclaimed as he checked over the blade.

"Yes I was studying my powers last night and I just made this with my powers, Its made of Dark Bronze."

"How did you make it?" Percy asked as he handed the sword back to him.

"Well my powers have to remain somewhat a secret for as long as possible." He replied as he put the sword and used his powers to will the sword and sheath out of existence until he needs it, which of course made Percy's eyes grow wide again. "Yeah, keep that quiet."

"No problem but what else do you have?"

"Yeah that will stay a secret as well, I will use some ranged stuff at the archery range and maybe some other melee stuff here but we need to get ready for the day don't we, and i need to get changed because i stayed up all night reading but I will be out later." Shade said as he walked back to the Big house to get changed and to read some more from that book he was reading, and after they all went to breakfast he asked Chiron if he can take his food into his room so he can study some more, after he agreed Shade was in his room for about an hour when there was some commotion outside and he started to head downstairs and when he got there he saw Annabeth run in to tell Chiron something.

"Chiron, you won't believe this."

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron asked as he stepped out of his wheelchair.

"Leo is back." She said in excitement

"Leo Valdez?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Leo Valdez, Latino, elfish looking face?" Shade asked as he cringed with a bad memory.

"Yeah, you know him?" Annabeth asked with curiosity.

"Yes lets go see him." After they made it outside they saw a giant metal dragon and Shade mentally got ready to summon his sword if he needed it.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY?!" The Latino teen on the dragons back yelled with joy as he slipped off then helped the girl that was behind him get off.

"OH MY GOD LEO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Piper said running over to him and smacking him hard in his face making him surprised, as well as the girl behind him.

"Sorry Piper, got lost." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it's so good to see you man." Jason ran over and gave him a bear hug.

"WELL, WELL, LEO VALDEZ!" Shade yelled as he walked over to them and glared at Leo.

"Do I know you?" Leo asked.

"I should have know you would not have recognised me."

"What are you talking about Shade?" Percy asked as he ran over to them.

"Well Leo you don't remember me, my name is Anthony, we knew each other in California." Shade said ignoring Percy.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Leo said to Shade not recognizing him.

"You don't remember me? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Shade Roared at the Latino with rage as he ripped his gloves and Bandana off revealing his burns and scars.

Suddenly it finally clicked into place as Leo remembered his old step-brother. "Anthony? I didn't think you would be here." He paused a moment to think of the apology to say. "I am so sorry but I didn't realize what I was doing back then, just please forgive me, maybe we can still be step-brothers?"

Shade's anger started to clear as he contemplated what Leo said and by his expression Leo was telling the truth. "I Forgive you, Sorry about this." He told his step-brother as he gave him a big hug and appologised. after that little incident the camp went back to their routine and Leo introduced everybody to both Shade and Calypso his new girlfriend. Shade noticed that Calypso gave Percy a slight nod and Percy returned it and they followed Leo but ended up following Shade as well because The long lost step-brothers were going through the different areas as they caught up and Shade surprised everybody as he pulled out his bow that he made with his powers that he called DarkStar, The Voids Avenger and Shot a pure black arrow and hit the bullseye five times, but the thing was he used the same arrow because of his powers he made the arrow disappear and reappear on the bow when he pulled the string back. "I probably should not have done that but that was a small part of my powers." He told them all.

Percy just smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Lets see what else you got." then they all went to the arena and Shade set up a small group of dummies and used some more power to summon his shotgun called Infamy, Courier of Shadows, and shot the targets and made them all teleport about two miles above them and they fell and exploded into dust on impact.

"How did you do that?" Jason exclaimed as the Shotgun fade out of existence.

"How I do it is a secret, now lets fight." Shade told Jason and Percy as he pulled out two swords that were called Wither and Die. then they went into battle and they ended up at the beach and Percy had a giant gash across his chest and Jason had one on his arm and Shade had three on his chest and arms. When the fight was forced into the water Percy used his powers to heal him and Jason and somehow Shade was healed by the water as well and that surprised him as well as his competitors. after about ten more minutes they stopped at a standstill.

"Nice job dude." Leo said as they got out of the water all soaking wet.

"Thanks Leo." Shade said with a smirk but something was bothering him Percy and Jason. "Follow me you two." He told them as he willed his swords out of existence. then they went to the secret library and Percy and Jason waited outside of the room sitting on the couches and Chiron walked in and asked them what they were doing in the living room just as Shade walked out with one of the new looking books that were in the library. "Guys come here."

the two walked over to him so they could see his book he was holding. "Look it says that a child of Chaos has all the powers of the other gods as well as Chaos'."

"Wait so that means that you have all of our powers." Percy replied as Chiron trotted closer to find out what they were doing.

"Whats going on here?"

"We were trying to figure something out that happened when we were fighting." Jason replied as he looked over the page, then he was stumped as he saw that he was unable to read the pages. "What are you talking about Shade, I can't even see what's on the page."

"I don't see what you mean Jason I can see it just fine." Shade told him with a puzzled look.

"Shade, that page is distorted, it is unreadable." Percy replied while Chiron just smirked at the three.

"You know that I told you that the others could not find out about your powers." Chiron told Shade when he walked over to them. "I literally meant this."

"Wait you mean that they can't read this but I can?" Shade asked.

"Yes but the thing is only until you can master your powers you have to keep how you make your weapons and other creations must be a secret."

"Ok I see now, thank you Chiron."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked scratching his head.

"Go on with you training." Then they all went to what they were doing and Shade went to his room to continue his training.

**TIME SKIP A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Shade was staying in his room while the Cyclops were there building his cabin, while he was in his room he was making something special and he was using a lot of energy to make them, as he worked Percy and his half brother Tyson walked up to his room and entered without knocking and Shade freaked out and quickly hid his project before the two new guests could find out what it was. "Whats up guys?"

"Cyclops finished building cabin a little bit ago." Tyson replied with a confused look on his face. "What was that?"

"None of your business." Shade told him with some danger in his voice.

"Hey lay off of him Shade." Percy said with the same look. "He's just curious."

"Well anyway, lets see the cabin." Shade told them as they walked down the stairs and Shade was munching on some potato chips on the way because he was missing a lot of meals because of his studying of his books.

"You need to make it to more meals dude, you look like a skeleton with skin." Nico said when they got to the cabin because he was waiting there to show what they all put together.

"Yeah I guess I need to slow down on my reading, I will be there for lunch and diner tonight."

"Well somebody took my old job huh Perce?" Nico said to Percy with a wink and smirk.

"Please don't go there Nico just lets show him the cabin." Percy replied with some discomfort. as Nico showed them the inside of the cabin Shade noticed Percy keeping a wide berth around Nico, he was going to ask about it later.

"So I see an entrance to a large underground room over here." Shade told Nico as he thought about his little project.

"Yes it will be good as a training area for you powers and it's enchanted so it won't collapse while you are using it." Nico replied as he headed over to it and entered."Wow i guess they forgot some stuff in here." he said when he noticed that there was some stuff covered in tarps in one corner, and Shade realized it was his project that he teleported into there before they entered.

"Yeah lets just leave it, it is just my stuff that nobody can see yet." Shade told Nico as he was about to touch the tarp on the closest one.

"OK then." then they moved Shades stuff into his cabin and they moved the small library of books that contained how to use his powers into his own personal library along with his own books and he used one of the desks as a computer station for his games, but Annabeth didn't like that.

"Shade it might not be a good Idea to have a computer in camp." She told him as she sat in a chair next to him to catch her breath.

"Why is that?"

"Because monsters can track you with the signal, it's like shooting up a flare saying here I am come get me."

"They can get into the camp?"

"No but it can make them harder to stay away from outside."

"I think I can take my chances, because you also know of how my powers work." Shade said grinning as he summoned his sword Worldbreaker at his side then made it disappear.

"Ok point taken." She said as Tyson brought the last of the books into the cabin.

"This is the last of them brother." Tyson told them.

"Sweet Tyson thanks go on to the forges for a bit we will be there in a bit." Percy told him as he walked out of the library.

"Well it's almost lunch and I am starving, and Tyson sorry about before about me snapping at you." Shade told the young cyclops who looked at him and shook his hand accepting the apology.

**TIMESKIP THAT NIGHT**

Shade was in his training room where his private project was at, he was working on the set of four robotic endoskeletons hoping to get them finished that night so he can graft the fur to them the next day. then Leo was at his door but, being under the cabin and can't hear Shade didn't know it so Leo walked into the empty cabin and looked around and saw the computer was on and saw a title screen for a game and he looked at it to see it said: Five Nights at Freddy's 2. "Strange." Then he heard a noise that was coming from one of the entrances that went under ground and started to walk to it and when he got to the room it was dark in the tunnel but light inside so he saw Shade talking to an Endoskeleton giving it directions.

"Lift your left arm and open and close your hand." then the robot did as it was told and Leo was dumbfounded.

"Anthony what you doing?" He said as he acted like he was not standing there for that long.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Shade asked him back realizing that his project was just revealed to Leo.

"It's ok bro I won't tell anyone about it."

"Are you sure Leo because this is a very private project and I am almost done with it."

"What are they for?" Leo asked as he looked over the robot in front of them.

"Well they are kind of like bodyguards for me but they are almost done, I still need to graft the fur to this one."

"Bodyguards Anthony?"

"Well let me show you," Shade told his step brother as he walked over to the other three covered robots and uncovered them, revealing a Bear, a purple rabbit, and a chicken, and they all have an anatomy somewhat similar to a human's. Then he activated them and the three robots opened their eyes and walked over to the Endoskeleton. "Check these out."

"What made you do this?"

"Well, I'm sure you saw my computer screen, right?"

"Yes."

"I was playing one day and decided to make these for some practice and protection." Shade then pressed a button on his wristband and the uncovered endoskeleton was covered by a hologram of a fox dressed like a pirate, then Shade told Leo. "Well, I would like you to meet, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunnie, Chica chicken, and Foxy the pirate fox."

"Wait, these automatons are named after video game characters?" Leo asked with a face full of confusion.

"Animatronics, and yes they are named after the characters form Five nights at freddys, in fact they pretty much are the characters."

"Amazing, and I can't tell anyone about this right?"

"Not until I tell everybody else." Then with that Leo left the cavern while Shade started to graft the fur onto Foxy's Endoskeleton.

**TIME SKIP TWO DAYS LATER**

Shade was waken up by light thumping on his cabin's walls, his hearing was extremely sharp so he could tell it came from outside the cabin so he jumped up and put his hoodie on and quietly went outside to see Conner and his brother Travis with the rest of the Hermes cabin egging his cabin, then he growled at them and they scattered but he didn't chase them because he had another way to get back at the cabin. A few nights later the entire Hermes cabin was asleep in their cabin when Shade and Leo walked from cabin to cabin to tell them not to worry about any screams of fear from the said cabin. After they were done Percy was outside the Hermes cabin with the step-brothers who were chuckling about what was going to happen. "So what are you two plan on doing anyway?"

"Well it will be a surprize but you will learn about my little secret project." Shade told him as Nico walked over to them and heard about the project.

"You finally about to show us what it is huh Shade?" Nico asked while he rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Yes you will see it in about ten minutes." Shade told him as he pressed a button on his wristband and him and Leo were covered by holograms and there was movement next to Nico but he could not see anything and then it was uncovered and him and Percy realized that it was the same as the holograms covering the two demigods, a fox dressed like a pirate, then Shade turned to look at them and started to talk to them but it was in a pirate accent and said, "Well lads, time so show these landlubbers what revenge is. Follow us Foxy." Then the three walked into the cabin and made a bit of a racket to wake the occupants up, then Nico noticed that Travis was questioning his vision then the three inside the cabin getting revenge let out horrible shrieks, which of course woke up the rest of the cabin and caused them all to scream in terror and start to run out of the cabin and the three walked out and the holograms covering Shade and Leo shut off and the two were laughing their heads off and Foxy behind them stood at attention. "Well thats what I call sweet revenge."

"That was cool." Percy said while doubled over laughing.

"Yes it was serves them right." Shade replied as he got up and pressed another button on his wristband and three other human shaped animals appeared next to Foxy at attention. "Also I told you that I was going to reveal my little project to you guys and let me introduce you to them. Meet Freddy Fazbear-"

"Hello there everybody." The bear told the demigods as he tipped his top hat, and opened his mouth as he spoke showing his costume teeth as well as the animatronic teeth behind them.

"Bonnie Bunnie-"

"Hi there." The purple rabbit told the group with some shyness in her voice.

"Chica chicken-"

"Hello." The chicken told them with a sly like voice.

"and Foxy the pirate fox."

"Ahoy me mateys." The fox replied as he bowed.

"and this is the Fazbear crew only tweaked, plus you mess with the bull you get the horns." Shade told them and directed the last part to the Hermes Cabin.

TIME SKIP

Leo was walking around camp holding hands with Calypso and talking with Shade about his four new 'friends'. "So what will you do with them?"

"I don't really know right now but they might be a protection for the camp." Shade replied to him as he drew the canoe lake in his drawing book.

"That seems like a good idea Shade." Calypso told him as she saw what he was drawing. "That looks really good."

"Thanks Calypso." Shade told her as Percy ran up to them with a worried look on his face.

"Shade, Leo we got a problem."

"What's wrong Percy?" Leo asked as Shade handed Calypso the book and used his powers to summon a couple of his weapons.

"Piper and Annabeth are missing!"

"Okay lets go to Chiron." Shade told him as he took off.

After they got to the Big House Jason was there and had tears running down his face and Chiron was trying to comfort him. "It's ok Jason we'll find her." then he noticed the three in the room. "Shade, Leo, Percy, we are sending out a quest."

"Who will lead it?" Leo asked as he kept his rage down so he could find out who took his friends.

"Shade will."

"Are you sure?" Shade asked.

"Yes I am sure, you will lead a quest to find Annabeth and Piper." Then he paused as he looked at Percy. "Bring him to Rachel, to get a prophecy."

"Got it." Percy pulled Shade with him as he sensed that Jason need his friend to help comfort him. As they got to the cave Rachel walked out and beckoned the two inside.

"Well I heard about Annabeth and Piper going missing, is this the Quester?" Rachel asked Percy.

"Yes this is Shade."

"Well then Shade give me a second." Rachel told him as she grabbed a three legged stool and gave it to Percy, then she stated the prophecy. "_Son of the void to lead, travels to the west for friends, Romans to come to the call, two to be reclaimed, Horrors to face, betrayed by a feared creation._"

"Strange, but the feared creation, that sounds creepy." Percy told Shade as he grabbed Rachel and put her on the stool.

"Well I am an expert in creepy." Shade told him as Percy left thanking Rachel, then they went back to the Big House. "Chiron we got the prophecy."

"Good we don't have to time to hear it though." Chiron told them as he walked out with Leo behind him. "Go get ready you should figure it out when you leave. Now tell me who are you taking with you?"

"Percy and Leo."

"Good now the three of you get ready to go meet back at the Poseidon cabin in twenty minutes."

When they left to get ready Shade went to his cabin and went into his training cavern and put on a different wristband and pressed one of the buttons and an empty suit powered up and he pressed another one and the suit closed around him and started to graft to his skin, and after three minutes of pain he used his mind and the suit opened up and slowly started to retract back until it was unseeable on him and he smirked, then he went up and put four other wristbands on and grabbed his backpack and put some clothes and his laptop inside along with some extra food. after he walked over to Percy's cabin Percy told him that Nico was heading over to the Roman camp in San Francisco. "Good now lets get going." he told him as Leo got over to where they are and Chiron trotted over to them and they told him that they needed to go to Camp Jupiter, then after about ten minutes they were on a train to San Francisco.

"So we are going to the Roman camp to get help?" Leo asked Percy as Shade was in a corner of the empty train car working on his gauntlets.

"Yes we are Leo, hopefully Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are not busy." Percy told him as he pulled out a purple cloak and an eagle metal his symbols of his old praetorship at camp Jupiter.

"Say Percy that is that stuff for?" Shade asked him as he put the gauntlets away and pulled his laptop out of his backpack.

"Oh I was a Praetor at camp Jupiter before the giant war."

"Interesting." Shade told him back as he sat down and started to play FNAF 2 and plugged his headphones in and Percy fell asleep after he prepared the cloak and metal and Leo just wandered around the private train car that Chiron got for them and grabbed one of the trays that came from camp and got some food.

TIME SKIP ABOUT FIVE DAYS LATER

Leo woke up and saw Percy putting on his cloak and metal and turned his head and saw Shade sleeping with his laptop on his lap, so with his serious ADD and curiosity he walked over to his step-brother and grabbed the laptop and lightly lifted it off of his lap and walked over to one of the benches and started up FNAF 2 to see what was so special about this game, after the game loaded he saw a custom night button and decided to check it out. he saw that one of the presets were already ready to go and it was, 'Golden Freddy' mode, after the night loaded he saw that it took place in an office and quickly got used to the controls and after he put the headphones on he didn't notice that Shade woke up and noticed that his laptop was missing and asked Percy. "Hey wheres my laptop Perce?"

"Leo has it, he was wanting to check out that game of yours." He replied as he munched on a breakfast burrito and offered Shade one of the others that were there.

"HA, knowing him he probably chose the custom night and didn't realize that it was locked on the hardest difficulty." Shade told Percy as he started to eat his food and slowly walked over to Leo and saw that it was 3:00 AM and he was freaking out because Mangle was in the office and he quickly pulled the freddy mask on and the said animatronic pulled the mask up and caused him to lose the night, and of course Leo jumped and silently cursed and took the headphones out and Shade said. "Boo."

After he that leo jumped even more and yell at the demigod standing next to him. "What was that for Anthony?"

"You are the one who decided to play the game."

"I just wanted to see what was so cool about it."

"Well I guess you figured out what it was."

"Yes."

"It is one of my favorite games." Shade told him as he put the laptop away and pulled his hoodie on and put his normal garb on, bandana, gloves, sunglasses.

"Lets go we are at the station." Percy told them as he walked out of the car and the others followed him out and they caught a cab to Berkley and after they got there they paid the cabbie and moved in and out of the alleys and got to a fence that had a giant hole in it. "Funny it's still here."

'What do you mean Percy?" Anthony asked as he used his powers to make his pack fade away until he needed it.

"When I first got to the camp I was over here and had to carry Juno to the other side, after I crashed through this fence. Now lets go." Percy told them as he climbed through the fence and started across the freeway.

"Age before beauty bro." Leo said to Shade as he backed away from the fence.

"Nope ladies first, Leo." Shade told him as he shoved Leo at the fence and he started to climb over and found Leo having trouble climbing through. "Need some help?"

"I got it."

After they made it across they saw Percy standing talking to the guards and they were noticed and Percy turned around to introduce them. "Dakota, Hazel, this is Shade and, well you know Leo already."

"Nice to meet you Shade." The dark skinned girl said as he took her helmet off and shook his hand.

"Same from me." The darked haired boy told him as he did the same a Hazel.

"Lets get inside." Percy told the two as they left Hazel and Dakota and went through the long tunnel. When they made it to the camp Percy ran to the Via principalis to find Frank or Reyna, but they couldn't find them so they followed one of the trails that leads to New Rome and when they got to the Pomerian Line a statue popped into existence in front of them.

"Jackson, good to see you again." The statue said to Percy.

Percy just sighed and replied. "Yes hello Terminus, we are looking for Reyna and Frank."

"Ah yes the two preators, they are in the senate meeting." Terminus said as he eyed Shade warily. " You there with the face cover, who are you."

"Shade." Shade told him with eyes full of confusion.

"You have a weapon on you, take it out of your pocket." Terminus said as Shade's eyes widened and percy felt his pockets for Riptide.

"I can't find Riptide, I wond-." Then Percy turned to Shade to see him pull it out of his pocket and a little girl walked out from behind the statute and held a tray for him to put it on, then Percy yelled at the son of Chaos. "You little crap, how did you keep it in your pocket?"

"You don't know my limits."

"You may enter, and Leo Valdez don't burn down my city." Terminus told the three and they walked in with Leo blushing.

"What was that about?" Shade asked as he looked around the city.

"Last year right at the start of the war I fired a flaming ballista at the camp." Leo told him as he noticed some senators walking out of one of the buildings and Frank ran out and went to one of the shops to sit down and the trio ran over to where he was and startled him.

"Hey there Frank hows it going." Percy asked the preator as he sat down across from him.

"I see why Reyna hates the meetings so much." Frank said as he got a glass of ice water, as Reyna walked over and noticed the the questers.

"Hey you are here, Nico told us you were coming." Reyna told them as she sat down and started to talk to them.

"So he got here."

"Yep."

"Well not to be the one that ruins the friendly reunion, but shouldn't we get to the point Percy?" Shade told the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah sorry Shade, Reyna, we need to find out where Annabeth and Piper are." Percy said as Reyna got up and ushered them to the entrance to the city.

"We need to get to the camp, now." She said with a bit of edge in her voice as they passed the boundary and Percy got his sword back then they ran to the Preatora to talk. Then she turned to Shade. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shade, I am the son of Chaos." Shade said as he summoned a charm that had an Infinity symbol on it and gave it to Leo.

"This is gonna get interesting."

End of Chapter 1

Whats up everybody it's Void here and I hope you will enjoy this new story well see ya. Also check out my other stories on my page bu bye


End file.
